Blue
by chokomagedon
Summary: Matt y Mello se reencuentran casualmente luego de haberse perdido el rastro durante más de un año. En consecuencia, la vida de uno de ellos se verá un poco trastornada. MattxMello.


Un fanfic puramente dedicado a Azul(incluso de nombre).  
Perdón por la evidente falta de inspiración y el posible tiempo que me tome actualizar.  
Últimamente siento que no tengo mucho más que escribir sobre Death Note =(

* * *

**Blue**

Fríos, secos, sus labios juguetearon nerviosamente con el noveno cigarrillo que fumaba desde su llegada. Y claro, habiéndolos encendido casi uno tras otro no era algo que debía sorprenderle. Existían cosas mucho más sorprendentes de las cuales preocuparse. Por ejemplo, el que estuviera allí, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, observando desde lejos y con cara de pocos amigos la fachada de aquel edificio. En realidad, lo que sorprendía era la falta de imprevisión que tenía aquel hecho.

Suspiró, percatándose de pronto del oscuro nubarrón que se asomaba amenazante por sobre la línea formada por las cimas de los edificios más bajos. Había salido con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el clima o en la hora que era.

—Las seis y veinte de la tarde—susurró tras consultar el reloj que llevaba prendido a la muñeca. Notó su propia voz grave y extrañamente solemne.

Tonto, tonto Matt. Y pensar en todos los momentos desperdiciados en practicar la respuesta correcta a semejante situación. La única que debería haber pronunciado: No.

—No—repitió para sí. Esta vez, su voz estuvo cargada de determinación.

Ojalá la determinación fuese una especie de tinte que pudiera fácilmente echarle a cada una de sus decisiones y palabras. Pero él era tan tonto que hasta podría llegar a vacilar incluso a la hora de teñir sus acciones. Tonto, tonto.

—No.

Parecía tan fácil ahora. Y, a su vez, tan inútil.

Sea como fuere, allí estaba. Había llegado a destino con tanta prisa que hasta él mismo se maravillaba.

Podría haberse matado en la carretera.

Sin embargo, luego de haber aparcado el coche y divisado aquel edificio, se había detenido. Había permanecido entre las mismas cuatro baldosas durante más de una hora. No. Probablemente, más de dos.

Debía de haber algo mal en él, pensó. De nacimiento tal vez. Porque siempre había sido de esa manera.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. La palabra _siempre_ acababa de recordarle la vida en el orfanato. Aunque no habían pasado muchos años, sabían tan distantes, tan lejanos los días en los que se convencía a sí mismo de que ya no volvería a verlo.

Y podría haber seguido eternamente igual de convencido si no fuera por aquella noche en la que por casualidad se reencontraron. Una de las cosas más memorables había sido el calor. Esto era porque Matt desacostumbraba asistir a casi cualquier tipo de evento social. Tenía siempre preparada una lista de excusas más o menos creíbles, y no contaba con mayores problemas en hacer uso de ella cuando alguien lo invitaba a salir. Pero esa noche hacía un calor insoportable, y Matt pensó que moriría si permanecía más tiempo en su pequeño departamento. El aire acondicionado había colapsado por quinta o sexta vez. Posiblemente, a pesar de sus aptitudes mecánicas y electricistas, ya no tuviese arreglo. Su amigo, más sorprendido que alegrado por su aceptación, le indicó que estuviese allí pasadas las doce. Poco antes de la medianoche, Matt ya había llegado, maldiciendo porque su camisa se había empapado en sudor en el trayecto entre su baño y la casa en la que se daba la fiesta.

Ninguna chica se le acercaría en ese estado.

Se asemejaba poco al alivio refrescante que Matt perseguía. Se dio cuenta de ello apenas lo atendieron y una buena cantidad de humo se escapó por el hueco de la puerta. Adentro, la gente se agolpaba, bailando en el lugar y llevando vasos cargados de bebidas de todos los colores. La música fuerte apagaba sus voces, pero esto al mismo tiempo les provocaba tener que gritar para entenderse. Matt imaginó que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Pero, claro, ya lo habían invitado a pasar. Y a él le costaba tanto decir que no.

—Gracias—balbuceó cuando un desconocido colocó entre sus manos una lata helada de cerveza. Al fin algo de frescor.

Su amigo no llegó pasadas las doce, ni la una, ni las dos. Matt le enviaba mensajes y marcaba el número de su móvil, pero era sólo para escuchar una y otra vez su contestador automático.

—¡Maldición!—profirió por enésima oportunidad, apurando lo poco que quedaba de cerveza en la lata.

Se sentía incómodo por hallarse rodeado de completos desconocidos. Enseguida se puso de pie y caminó hasta la persona que preparaba las bebidas. Al menos se sacaría las ganas de refrescarse un poco. Otra cerveza helada no le vendría mal.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntaron apenas lo vieron acercarse.

—Cualquier cosa refrescante.

Mientras el sujeto de las bebidas se disponía a darle lo que quería, Matt echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encendió un cigarrillo. El ambiente sofocado y caluroso provocaba que hasta las chicas se encontraran sudadas. Frunció los labios, recriminándose el estarse preocupando siempre por cosas tan tontas. Tenía que ser un poco más relajado.

—Aquí tienes—le dijo el sujeto de las bebidas, alcanzándole un vaso de un color entre rojo y anaranjado. —¡Salud!—exclamó antes de chocar con éste su propia copa, que también estaba cargada de la misma sustancia.

Matt no dijo nada y vació casi la mitad del brebaje, hasta que percibió un calor subiéndole desde el vientre hasta el pecho. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo todo. Si ese pobre diablo creía que aquello era refrescante, entonces ni se animaba a pensar lo que le daría de pedirle lo contrario.

—Es mi cóctel especial—dijo el sujeto. —¿Te gusta?

Matt hubiese evitado decir que no nuevamente, si no fuera porque una persona lo empujó desde atrás, haciéndole arrojar el resto de la bebida sobre su propia ropa.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó, observando cómo el blanco de su camisa se teñía de rojo, o de anaranjado. Daba igual.

En cuanto se giró, la persona se había alejado lo suficiente como para que él entendiera que no iba a pedirle disculpas.

Puede que en circunstancias normales Matt la dejara pasar. Pero la música fuerte, la gente desconocida apiñada, el olor a sudor, el cóctel abrasante, la mancha expandiéndose en su camisa... Y el calor, sobre todo el calor. Pensó que si se quedaba callado, el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de aspirar le saldría por las orejas. Decidido, avanzó entre la multitud hasta alcanzar al chico que, ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir, bailaba tambaleante.

—¡Oye!—le dijo, tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a darse vuelta.

Pero Matt tuvo que volver a tragarse sus palabras. Mejor dicho, lo que le mostraba su visión, un poco borrosa por culpa del humo y la bebida, había provocado que las olvidara por completo.

—¿Matt?

Dos ojos profundamente azules, muy abiertos, lo miraban, cargados de asombro. Debajo de aquella prolija melena rubia, de esa ajustada vestimenta de cuero negro en la que se reflejaban los colores de las luces, se encontraba... ¿Era eso posible?

—Mello...—pronunció con extrema lentitud. En verdad había creído que jamás mencionaría ese _nombre_ de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de reaccionar, el muchacho se aferró con una mano fuertemente a su camisa y lo arrastró entre el agitado gentío hasta llegar a un pasillo no tan abarrotado. La sonrisa que había mostrado en un primer momento se había desvanecido por completo.

La espalda de Matt crujió al ser aplastada contra la pared fría de ladrillos. Un nuevo alivio, acompañado de dolor. Mello, con los ojos aún enormemente abiertos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, nervioso, como buscando algo. Finalmente, su mirada, un poco desencajada, volvió a centrarse en él.

—¿Near te ha enviado a buscarme?

—¿Near?—Matt frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido por la pregunta. —¿De qué hablas? Hace más de un año que no sé nada de Near.

—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Un amigo me invitó, nada más.

—Oh.

Mello parpadeó un par de veces, revelando una expresión que parecía ser de desconcierto. ¿Desilusión?

Por otro lado, Matt no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que le mostraba su visión. El haber transitado de encontrarse en una fiesta, solo, incómodo, muerto de calor y rodeado de fastidiosos extraños, a tener frente a él, repentina e inesperadamente, a aquella persona, lo había llevado a una especie de estado de éxtasis que le nublaba los sentidos. Las personas, con su irremediable barullo, la música, e incluso el humo que flotaba en el ambiente acababan de pasar a un plano donde todo se oía y veía lejano, reproduciéndose a una velocidad extremadamente lenta.

—¡Diablos, Matt!—estalló el rubio de pronto, abalanzándose para abrazarlo y palmearle la espalda con el puño cerrado. —¡Eres tú de verdad! No puedo creer que estés aquí...

Él tampoco se lo terminaba de creer. Lentamente, fue moviendo las extremidades superiores para responder al abrazo. Aún continuaba sumido bajo aquel velo aletargante.

—¡Ven! Vamos a tomar algo juntos.

Por algún motivo que de pronto consideró refutable, había creído durante todos esos años que Mello, luego de su desaparición, se esfumaría del mundo real y tangible para hundirse en las sombras. Que permanecería en una habitación en penumbras, acurrucado en algún rincón tenebroso, tal y como los habían instruido. Tal y como había hecho L.

Pero la personalidad de Mello distaba mucho de ser como la de L o como la suya. Habiéndolo conocido, no tendría que sorprenderle ahora encontrárselo en una fiesta, disfrutado de la música, de las luces intermitentes, de la bebida y de las descubiertas curvas femeninas.

Bueno, en realidad, sí que estaba sorprendido.

El destino lo terminó conduciendo a una mesa ubicada en el patio, junto a la piscina. Matt le echó una mirada de recelo a ésta última y a la gente que allí chapoteaba, pensando que de haber sabido que existía en la casa tal cosa como una piscina no hubiese dudado un segundo en acercarse a ella.

Mello se dejó caer sobre una de las pocas sillas libres y se estiró para tomar un par de cervezas de la conservadora que se encontraba en el suelo. Le alcanzó una de ellas, invitándolo a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Salud... —dijo, dejando que sus blanquísimos dientes se asomaran tras una leve sonrisa.

Matt rememoró su último brindis con el tipo de las bebidas, suceso que le supo exageradamente remoto.

—¿Y por qué estamos brindando?—preguntó en el tono más natural que le fue posible, con el temor de que si no decía algo pronto, los labios quizá se le mantendrían pegados definitivamente. Por el contrario, los labios del rubio no se mantenían quietos un instante.

—Mh... Ya que estamos aquí, los dos... ¿por qué no brindamos por L?

La cerveza de Matt permaneció suspendida en el aire mientras la otra la impactaba. Él se hallaba demasiado ocupado notando cómo los ojos de su antiguo compañero parecían tornarse más profundos y oscuros tras la mención del detective. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no pensaba en L.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La situación lo tenía completamente enajenado. No se sentía el mismo muchacho que esa misma tarde había estado metido en su casa, solo, trabajando en el encargo que le había hecho la empresa de computación para la que trabajaba. Tal vez fuera la familiaridad, o incluso la alegría, con la que Mello movía la boca y se dirigía a él para hablarle acerca de trivialidades. Ahora la brisa, aunque con dificultad, llegaba a aliviar la atmósfera sofocante de la fiesta pero, aún así, Matt se sentía cada vez más asfixiado.

De pronto, aquello dejó de ser sólo una sensación. Un círculo negro se formó alrededor de la visión de Mello y todos los sonidos se aletargaron, a excepción de la música que sonaba desde el interior de la casa. Un sudor frío le cubrió la piel. La lata de cerveza se le escurrió de la mano como si pesara mil kilogramos.

—Me... Me siento mal—fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de caerse hacia un costado.

En cuanto abrió los ojos(no se dio cuenta cuándo los había cerrado), notó algunos pares de pies a su alrededor. Su sentido del oído acababa de atrofiarse del todo, y las formas comenzaban a deformarse y a mezclarse entre sí. Asustado, buscó la forma del cuerpo de Mello. La encontró. Éste estaba también a punto de caerse de su silla debido al ataque de risa que le había dado.

Finalmente, el circuito que lo unía al mundo se desconectó.

Parecido a lo que ocurría con el asunto de asistir a fiestas, no existía dentro de la costumbre de Matt el pasar la noche en casas ajenas. Por ello, en cuanto despertó y desconoció por completo la estructura y el mobiliario de la habitación donde se encontraba, se quedó una considerable cantidad de minutos paseando la vista por el techo, las paredes recientemente pintadas de un rosa pastel y los estantes repletos de ositos de peluche. No sabía exactamente qué hacer.

De pronto sintió una leve vibración a la altura de su cadera. Dirigió su mano en esa dirección y encontró su teléfono móvil. Contrario a o que imaginaba, no se trataba de una llamada perdida o alguna señal del amigo que lo había invitado la noche anterior, sino de un mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido:

_Soy Mello. Me tomé la libertad de copiar tu número de móvil mientras dormías. Sería genial si nos volviéramos a encontrar. Llámame en la semana._

El recuerdo de su ex compañero de orfanato seguía fresco en su memoria. También la última imagen que tenía de él, riéndose con ganas al verlo tirado en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. Por algún motivo que tenía que ver con haber convivido durante muchos años bajo el mismo techo, no le sorprendió no hallar ningún indicio de preocupación en su mensaje. Mello no parecía haber cambiado mucho, a excepción de las transformaciones que sufre un muchacho al concluir la pubertad.

—Menudo reencuentro—dijo en voz baja para sí, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No tenía jaqueca ni ningún síntoma de resaca. Tampoco había bebido tanto, por lo que concluyó que su desvanecimiento probablemente se hubiese debido a una bajada de presión por culpa del calor.

Al poco rato, un muchacho con expresión de cansancio y marcadas ojeras entró a la habitación. Con un poco amistosamente pronunciado _"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"_ le dejó en claro que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo allí.

Apenas abandonó aquella cama ajena, Matt se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía exhausto. Atravesó las habitaciones de una desordenada y maloliente casa dando pasos torpes pero apresurados. Tuvo la sensación de que el sol, refulgiendo vigorosamente desde el este, le quemaba los ojos adormilados. Intentaba convencerse de que la fiesta no era ahora más que un mal recuerdo, concluido y propenso a ser olvidado. Sin embargo, la molesta sensación de tener un asunto pendiente le hacía arder un punto a la altura de la cadera. Antes de comenzar el regreso a su añorada vida cotidiana, desenganchó el móvil de su cinturón, abrió el último mensaje recibido y marcó la opción que rezaba: _"Llamar"_.


End file.
